


To Hold the Sun

by Kattythingz



Series: To Be a King Beside You [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I suffered with these thoughts, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot, Pining, Romance, These boys are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, edling - Freeform, fight me, pure fluff, so you must as well, this is so soft PLEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattythingz/pseuds/Kattythingz
Summary: Even if it means burning to ashes, Ling Yao would do anything to hold Edward Elric – the sun – in his arms.OR: Ling is pining after Ed.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: To Be a King Beside You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583527
Comments: 24
Kudos: 306





	To Hold the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I have suffered with these soft thoughts since yesterday, so you must suffer with me too.  
> Enjoy this plotless fluff lmao.  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA! IF I DID EDLING WOULD BE CANON.

The first thing Ling thought of when he saw him was the sun.

With his golden braided hair, vibrant like the rays of sunlight striking his skin, and bright golden eyes, burning like there was a fire – like they were molten gold.

And like many others, Ling found the sun beautiful. The sun gave life and warmth, and even when it scalded his skin and left it red in heat, it was still the reason humans could still walk the earth. It stood firm and spread its warmth even to those who do not seek it.

And that was Edward Elric. He was the sun personified, in every sense.

It was the way he cared for others, even when he refused to admit to such. It was the way he never backed down from a challenge, always going headfirst, but never losing focus on his path. It was the way he managed to laugh so freely after everything’s said and done.

Edward Elric gave and gave and gave, and even in the face of adversity, he kept giving. He loved strongly, so strong he couldn’t hide it no matter his complaints. He was not shy to hold that love back either; it shone through no matter what he did to hide it, from the way he fed Ling despite whining about the bills to doting on his brother no matter how much bigger he was.

And that love, along with everything in Edward Elric, was so, _so_ beautiful.

Ling Yao was a prince, number notwithstanding. He was supposed to have everything he ever wanted, but Ling couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. Like the sun, Edward Elric shone so vibrantly, so warmly, Ling couldn’t help but gravitate toward him.

Ling would risk everything to get the chance to hold Ed in his arms. To hold that warmth between his hands and keep it to himself. Ling knows what happens to those too close to the sun, but there is nothing he wouldn’t give to have those golden orbs focus on him, and him alone.

Even if it means burning to ashes, Ling Yao would do anything to hold Edward Elric – the sun – in his arms.

* * *

When Ling Yao collapsed, he expected many things. He did not, however, expect to wake up to the sight of the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen.

It was a bit of an overwhelming sight, and Ling felt that if the boy had been any brighter he might’ve burned. He had golden hair tied in a loose braid, and his golden eyes were centered on him in irritation. Still, that didn’t deter his beauty.

He was also rather short in stature, especially when Ling compared him to his armored companion, but Ling found that aspect of him rather cute. After all, in Xing being short is quite the attractive feature. Thus, he found it odd when the boy responded to his compliment with anger. Did Amestris have different beauty standards? How truly strange.

Despite his anger, the boy let him eat as much as he wanted, but not without complaining. What a strange conundrum this boy was; he obviously felt some level of pity toward him, yet he refused to outwardly confess to such. He directed his question elsewhere as soon as Ling had thanked him.

My my, beautiful _and_ humble? Ling certainly landed a lucky one.

Ling found that there was a lot you could discover about Edward Elric if you would just look deep enough. Within the first few minutes of knowing him, Ling discovered four things about Edward.

One, he did not care for other people’s thoughts (his automail was displayed quite proudly, actually). Two, he was a pacifist or overall disliked war. Three, he was a curious soul that continuously sought knowledge. Four, he was brave in the face danger (he didn’t seem shaken by his vassals like most people were).

That gave him a lot to consider, Ling thought as he ignored the distinct sound of Lan Fan and Edward’s fight. Ling had come here seeking the philosopher’s stone, but no one ever said he couldn’t have some fun while he was at it.

Ling smiled.

* * *

Edward returned with his automail in quite an unclean manner, but that did not deter him from hitting him with the detached arm.

How curious. As a prince, people tended to treat him with respect no matter how young he was, but here was Edward Elric, unashamedly hitting a prince. He said as much to him, and while he expected many reactions, he did not expect Edward to collapse to the floor in a laughing fit.

Ah, make that five: he also disregarded authority.

Still, Ling couldn’t help but appreciate that. Ling was so used to people being wary and careful around him, even his closest friend Lan Fan referred to him with formality. Yet Edward saw him as nothing more than another person, and it was oddly refreshing.

Edward has given a lot to think of, truly. He seemed to know a lot about the stone, too, if his reaction was anything to go by. He would have to stick around him for a while.

That decision was not without ulterior motive, though. Fu was skeptical of his treatment of Edward, and while Ling usually took his pseudo-grandpa’s word to heart, Ling found that sinking to familiarity and informality around Edward did not annoy him.

Ling looked toward the setting sun and hummed thoughtfully. He couldn’t quite erase the warmth he’d felt when he’d hugged Edward. And being the observant prince that he was, he also noticed that Edward wasn’t as adamant to pushing him off as he thought he was. In fact, Ling was pretty sure he caught the shorter male blushing.

Did Ling actually have a chance with him? Ling didn’t want to get side-tracked with the fate of his clan on his shoulders, but being around Edward had made him feel a relief he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He at least deserved this much, Ling assured himself. It’s not like it would turn into anything serious. Ling just wanted to appreciate the beauty that he was gifted with, that’s all.

A prince like him didn’t have time to fall in love, anyway.

* * *

He fell in love.

Ling wanted to say that he regretted getting so close to Ed, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. When Fu had implored him to reconsider, he was surprised to find that he _rejected_ Fu’s advice.

It’s not like he fell immediately. When he asked Ed out on their first date, he had the ulterior motive of gathering information on the stone. But as soon as they’d started talking, he couldn’t stop. They talked about nonsensical things that were definitely not what he’d wanted to talk about, and Ed rambled about something Ling didn’t quite understand. And yet… he couldn’t tell him to stop.

Edward was a sight that night, with his excited eyes and flailing arms. Ling wanted to steer the conversation to his will but fell short at the sight of Ed’s excited eyes sparkling under the light of the cheap lightbulb above the table. Soon enough, he found himself taking in the way Ed flailed his arms when he was especially passionate about something, the way he laughed with such little care to the looks being thrown their way. And above all, the way his smile softened at the mention of his little brother Alphonse.

Ling felt a pang of _something_ in his chest. Was it jealousy at the way he smiled for someone else or was it affection for the way his smile lit up his face? Perhaps it was a mix of both. Ling didn’t know which it was, but he did know that that night, he couldn’t sleep because he was plagued with dreams of Edward Elric.

It was inevitable, then, that Ling would fall for the beautiful boy. They went on a few more dates after that, and before he knew it, their relationship was official.

Surprisingly, it was Ed that had asked him.

“H-Hey, so… with all these dates, I mean, if y-you count them as dates, I wanted to ask… are we dating?”

Ling had felt a terrifying surge of fondness at that moment. This beautiful boy just asked him if they were official, which meant he felt the same fondness Ling felt. Ling couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde’s flushed face.

“Of course we are!”

And when the relief set in Ed’s expression, Ling’s heart skipped a beat dangerously. He was probably taking this relationship too far. He was supposed to fish for information. He was supposed to keep it short. He didn’t have time for this, not if he wanted to be emperor. Still…

“Can we kiss, to seal the deal and all?”

If possible, Ed’s flush grew redder. Before now, they hadn’t really discussed the more physical aspects of dating. Ling had already experienced them, of course, but judging by Ed’s expression, he was probably a virgin.

Ling would have to take it slow, then.

Ling waited for Ed to agree. As soon as he did, Ling reached out his arms and grabbed Ed’s waist in a tight grip. He leaned down at the same time Ed rose to his tip-toes, and their lips met. It was a kiss of the softer kind, their lips only pressing chastely against each other. With expertise, Ling peaked out his tongue, asking for permission.

Ed froze at that, but after a moment he hesitantly parted his lips and allowed entry. Ling dove deeper and hummed as he felt Ed’s arms wrapping around his neck in a tight grip. Ed moaned softly at the strangely pleasant intrusion.

Ling wanted to hear it again, that beautiful sound.

So they kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips were probably bruised. Ed was the first to pull away, panting, cutely red-faced. Golden eyes looked up into obsidian ones, and Ling couldn’t help the smile that fell on his lips. The same one that graced Ed’s.

Then they were laughing. They giggled helplessly, still tangled in each other’s hold, but they didn’t dare break apart. Ling breathed softly after a moment, breathing into the small space between them, “Was that your first kiss?”

Ed flushed so badly his ears were red, but he nodded anyway. Deny it as he may, Ed pouted at Ling’s laugh. “Hey! Not all of us are princes that can get whoever they want!”

Yet here he was, holding Edward Elric.

Ling faked a hurt gasp. “How dare you! I’ll have you know that all my experience was very consensual thank you very much!”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, idiot prince!”

Ling grinned. “Well, that wasn’t bad for a first kiss, was it?”

“N-No,” Ed said, suddenly shy and meek. It was a strange look on him, but cute nonetheless. “It wasn’t.”

Now that they’ve established where they stood…

“Though I _am_ curious… I thought you liked that Winry girl you always argue with?” Ling asked.

Ed looked momentarily horrified. “Winry? She’s like my sister, gross!”

Relief flooded through him. Ed and his mechanic seemed to be very close, and Ling almost believed that there was more to it than just friendship. Ling laughed, though Ed probably wouldn’t know it was because he was glad there wasn’t any competition.

Ed seemed to take offense to his response. “Oh, shut it! I’d like to see you answer that if someone asked you if y-you and Lan Fan were a thing!”

Ed brushed over his stutter quickly, but it didn’t escape Ling. His eyes seemed to be a little wary as well, Ling thought.

Ling purposefully took a minute too long to answer, watching as Ed squirmed a little. Finally, taking pity on him, he said, “No, you’re right. She’s like family to me. Her and Grandpa Fu.”

It seems his response was correct, and Ling watched with amusement as Ed sagged a little in his arms. He probably didn’t even know that his body was so expressive. Ling grinned at the thought.

They kissed one more time, and then they walked back to where Ed was staying.

Ling couldn’t exactly stay in a hotel, as an illegal immigrant, so he settled on the roof of the hotel Ed was staying in and waited for the familiar whoosh of air that followed Lan Fan and Fu.

“Young master, are you sure you want to keep this up?” Lan Fan asked worriedly. “Not only will this hurt you, but it will also hurt Edward.”

Ling smiled sardonically, keeping his gaze at the sky. “You say that as though I plan on leaving him here.”

Lan Fan’s expression froze. Fu immediately questioned him, saying, “You don’t mean-”

“Wasn’t it you that told me to hold onto what I love?” Ling said. “After I get what we came here for, I’m going to take the throne, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try to convince Ed to come with me. There’s so much that he’d like about Xing. He could even learn alkehestry like he wanted to.”

Ling let his mind wander for a bit, envisioning Ed in soft red silks. Yes, there was so much he wanted to show Ed. Perhaps after Edward fulfills his goal, he would follow him to Xing. Perhaps he could even convince him to be his consort.

Now that was a thought, Ling thought with a smile.

“Young master, are you insinuating what I think you are?” Fu asked gruffly.

“I already wanted to change the clan system since the beginning, Fu,” Ling said instead. “Now there’s just another bonus to it.”

Lan Fan remained silent for a moment. “And if he doesn’t wish to follow you?”

The thought hurt him more than he wanted to confess, so he simply said, “He will.” _He must._

They remained silently at his side for the rest of the night, leaving Ling to his thoughts. Finally, Ling stood abruptly with a tight smile directed at his vassals as he said, “I’ll go take a walk, do try to get some rest.”

Lan Fan and Fu shared a glance, but they nodded anyway.

As soon as he moved his legs, they directed him to the balcony of Ed’s room. Peeking through the glass, he found that the room was empty aside from the figure in the bed. With hilarious ease, he picked the lock and came in.

He stopped by the bed, and his breath caught in his throat. He let his eyes travel as he took in the sight of Ed with his hair freely flowing on the pillow like a sea of gold. His soft breathing echoed loudly in Ling’s ears, easing his nerves. Ling stared thoughtfully at the beautiful boy that somehow managed to worm his way into the heart of a Xingese prince with scary ease.

Ed had to come with him. He’d gotten attached to the boy, which was exactly what Fu had warned him about. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving behind his beautiful lover, not after he’s finally gotten him.

With a silent sigh, Ling exited the scene with a heavy heart.

* * *

Ling had always heard the hyperbole of “a sea of blood”, but he never thought he’d actually stand in one.

At least Ed was with him.

He immediately regretted the thought as he looked at his lover. Ed was lying on the stone with his eyes closed and had Ling not known any better, he would’ve assumed he was asleep.

“Ed,” Ling said before he could stop himself.

Ed shifted. He opened his beautiful golden eyes and turned them toward him with a questioning hum.

“When all this is over, when we get out of here and stop the homunculi… what will you do?”

The question seemed to startle Ed. Clearly he had never considered what he would do beyond saving his brother. Ed was silent for a moment, and Ling almost believed he’d actually fallen asleep until he heard him say, “I… I don’t know. I never really considered what I would do after getting Al back in his body. Maybe I’d travel some more? I’ve never really been to the west part of Amestris.”

Of course, Ling thought bitterly. Why would Ed ever consider settling down? He chuckled at his own thoughts. He really has gone in too deep.

Ed looked at him thoughtfully. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then said, “What about you? You’re gonna be emperor, right?”

Perhaps he was imagining things, but was that bitterness in Ed’s voice? Ling answered, “Yeah, I’ve been planning on doing that since I was a kid. I want to change Xing for the better. I want to stop the clan wars and unite my people, no matter how hard that may be.”

Ed sat up and shuffled closer to him, their fingers brushing. His lover looked at him through his golden bangs and said with a soft smile, “You’re the most stubborn bastard I know. You can do it, I know you can.”

Ling couldn’t help but return the smile. Ever the selfless one, his beautiful lover. An image of Ed standing beside him in his coronation flashed through his head. _The emperor’s consort, Edward Elric…_ Ling mused. It had a nice ring to it.

Mustering all his nerves, Ling said, “Would you come to Xing with me?”

Ed froze. Ling cursed himself immediately. He should’ve smoothed it in and given Ed time to think, not throw it at him so suddenly! Damn it, Ling Yao!

Ling snapped out of his inner scream-fest when he heard Ed’s soft intake. Ling hesitantly turned to meet Ed’s eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the raw _affection_ in those eyes he’d lost sleep over.

“Ling,” Ed started slowly, as though afraid of his own answer. “I… You have no idea how much I want to go with you, to help you reach your goal, but I have so much to do. I still have to get Al’s body back, help him in his inevitable rehabilitation, and I still want to travel to the west, too. There’s so much I want to do, and as much as I want to be by your side, I can’t. Not yet.”

Ling’s heart did a silly little thing. Ed hadn’t said no, he’d said _not yet_. Does that mean…

“After you do that,” Ling gulped. He was almost afraid to voice his question. “After you help your brother and sate your wanderlust, would you… would you…?”

Ed paused. Ling’s heart was seriously on the edge of collapsing when he heard the soft reply.

“Yes.”

Ling laughed disbelievingly. His heart was racing and his head was spinning-

And Ed was smiling at him.

Ling couldn’t swallow the lump in his throat. “Really? You would come all the way to Xing to stay with me? Be my consort? Stay by my side?”

Ed laughed at his elation, and Ling laughed helplessly with him. “Yes, you idiot. I’m not sure how long it’ll take me, but as soon as I do, I’ll… be your consort or whatever.”

In a surge of emotion, Ling grabbed Ed’s face and kissed him senseless. Ed gasped in surprise, but soon after he was kissing back just as desperately. Ling’s senses blanked, and all he could think of was the feel of Ed’s lips on his own and the sound of his soft moans.

Ling has never felt more like a king than he did at that moment.

* * *

The sun was dangerous. Its rays could burn skin miles and miles away, and anyone too close is mercilessly scorched to death.

But it was also what kept the galaxy in one piece. Its force made everything around it gravitate towards it, anchoring everything in place. It gifted people with its warmth, and it ensured the survival of the human race. It gives so much, it can sometimes hurt.

When Ling Yao thought of the sun, he did not think of the giant ball of gas in the sky. He thought of Edward Elric, with his golden silken hair, his golden burning eyes, and his golden heart that held so much love, it didn’t know what to do with it.

Ling Yao might’ve once feared what would happen if he trod too close, might’ve hesitated and walked away, but Ling Yao has changed over the past two years. But one thing that hasn’t changed about him, that will never change, is the love he held for Edward Elric. He would always gravitate towards him, like the sun.

Despite the two years that have passed, Edward Elric still burst into his palace as though he owned the place (which he did, as his consort) and ran right into his arms with a big grin and a warm “I’m home!”

And since then, Ling Yao has never known a day of darkness, because he finally had Edward Elric back.

Edward Elric, his golden lover. His boyfriend. His fiancé. His consort.

His sun.


End file.
